Legendary of Naruto hyuuga
by sahidmaulana0110
Summary: Summary: Naruto merupakan anak Dari Hanabi dan Toneri. Dia memiliki keistimewaan yang tak di miliki orang lain, dimana dia memilki kekuatan Chakra dan juga mana. Naruto tidak butuh griemore untuk mengeluarkan teknik sihir, tetapi dia hanya menggunakan lingkaran sihir! Sangat jarang sekali didunia ini seorang penyihir langsung menggunakan lingkaran sihir tanpa di dukung griemore.
1. Chapter 1

** Legendary Of Hyuuga Naruto**

**Chapter 1**

**Woro-Woro: **Ada penambahan dalam daftar anime yang akan di jadikan Cross Over dan juga Pergantian Summary

**CIRI-CIRI FISIK NARUTO: **disini penampilan naruto berambut putih bergaris hitam dengan panjang sepunggu yang di ikat di ujungnya dan di masukan kedalam baju dan di balut sebuah syall putih berbulu lembut dan juga dua rambut jambang yang menjuntai kebawah membingkai wajahnya (tanpa ada garis kumis kucingnya loh) intinya tampilanya seperti **Yun Shan** di komik Manhwa yang judulnya **Battle Through Of The Heavens**.

**Disclaimer: **

NARUTO = Masashi khisimoto

Black Clover = author ga tau siapa penciptanya

HS DXD = Ichie Ishibumi

One piece = Eicchiro Oda

Tokyo Ghoul = Sui Ishida

Dan juga beberapa karakter dari anime lainya

**Pair: masih lama coy sabar..**

**Warning:** alur dan tokoh percampuran antara serial anime naruto, High Schooll DXD, dan Black Clover & One Piece. Jadi status fic ini adalah Multi Universe.

Dijamin ga bakal ngebosenin ini fic, karena dalam fic ini asal-usul dari naruto tidak maenstream.

**Summary: **Naruto merupakan anak Dari Hanabi dan Toneri. Dia memiliki keistimewaan yang tak di miliki orang lain, dimana dia memilki kekuatan Chakra dan juga mana. Naruto tidak butuh griemore untuk mengeluarkan teknik sihir, tetapi dia hanya menggunakan lingkaran sihir! Sangat jarang sekali didunia ini seorang penyihir langsung menggunakan lingkaran sihir tanpa di dukung griemore, bahkan jika dibandingkan, persentase pengguna lingkaran sihir dan griemor adalah 5:100 dalam kurun waktu 200 tahun. Tetapi dia lebih sering menunjukan kemampuanya sebagai shinobi pengguna Chakra di banding Mana. Dan pengguna Chakra juga tidak terlalu di pandang hebat oleh para penggua sihir. Tapi apakah para manusia pengguna chakra itu lemah jika dibanding para para pengguna sihir?. Tidak juga!

**Penjelasan tokoh utama:**

**Naruto**

**Usia : 13 tahun**

**Elemen : Air rank ss, api rank ss, petir rank A+, Angin rank A+**

**Doujutsu/keke genkai : byakugan,green kougan**

**Afiliasi : Chakra melimpah (hampir tak terbatas), Sihir 10% dari jumlah Chakra hanya setara dengan anggota bangsawan biasa, Medis Nin.**

**Jurus Chakra: **

**katon Gokka Mekkyaku, katon Gokkakyu, katon Tenryuu hokko, katon Ryuuka, Katon Shaolin Blash.**

**Suiton suiganda, Suiton ame, suiton baku Shuisoha, Suiton Suryuudan, Suiton Tsunami, Suiton Mizu Dama, Mizu bunsin, Suiton Senbon, Suiton Mizu Tornado, Suiton Mizu Shuriken, Suiton Leviathan.**

**Raiton Giant, Phantom Dive, Krazy Storm, Hell Dragon**

**Futton Shinkuha, Futon Armor, Futton Kamikaze, Futon Shuriken, Slash Cutter.**

**Jurus Sihir: Dimension Gate, Gravity Manipulation, Celcius Manipulation.**

** Teknik Taijutsu Byakugan: Hakke Kusho, Hakesho Kaiten, Hakesho Rokujuuyonsho, Thunder Ryuuken.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

NARUTO POV

Namaku hyuuga naruto usiaku 15 tahun, keluargaku hyuuga merupakan sebuah klan kecil yang hanya beranggotkan 9 orang,dan klan hyuuga adalah klan rakyat biasa yang bukan termasuk bangsawan. Tempat klan kami tinggal yaitu di sebuah daerah perkampungan kecil yang bernama desa konoha yang di pimpin oleh seorang profesor dengan nama hiruzen.

Aku berkeinginan untuk menjadi seorang kesatria sihir di kerajaan clover yang di pimpin oleh seorang kaisar sihir generasi ke 26 bernama Julius nova ocro.

Sebenarnya darah yang mengalir dalam tubuhku ini bukanlah murni darah seorang hyuuga. kenapa begitu?. Itu karena ibuku hyuuga hanabi yang seorang hyuuga murni dengan kemampuan mata khusus yang disebut byakugan. di perkosa oleh seorang sosok yang mengaku-ngaku berasal dari kerajaan bulan yaitu otsutsuki kingdom. Sosok yang menjadi ayah biologisku tersebut bernama otsutsuki toneri. Ayahku tersebut sebenarnya menyukai kaka dari ibuku yaitu hinata hyuuga, tetapi bibi hinata selalu menolak pinangan yang di ajukan oleh ayahku, dengan alasan telah mencintai lelaki lain, hingga akhirnya setelah 2 tahun berlalu tepat saat bibi hinata berusia 18 tahun, bibi hinata memutuskan menikah dengan pujaan hatinya, uzumaki menma.

Ayah yang mendengar kabar tersebutpun marah besar dan ingin membunuh bibi hinata bersama suaminya paman menma. Hingga pada akhirnya pertempuranpun tak terelakan, pertempuran antara paman menma dan ayahku yang berlokasi di sebuah pulau tak berpenghuni yang teramat jauh dari wilayah benua api terjadi. Pertarungan dasyatpun terjadi selama 2 hari tanpa henti yang dimenangkan oleh paman menma yang berakibatkan hilangnya tangan kanan ayahku toneri serta hilangnya kekuatan mata tenseigannya yang berubah menjadi byakugan biasa, serta paman menma yang kehilangan satu mata sebelah kiri dan kehabisan energi sihir dan energi cakra dari monster rubah berekor sembilan sebanyak 90 %.

Setelah dua bulan kejadian itu berlalu ayah kembali datang bersama beberapa pasukan bonekanya untuk menculik ibuku hanabi. Ibu di bawa ke sebuah dungeong dan di perkosa disanah oleh ayah brengseku itu dengan alasan sebagai pelampiasan kekecewaanya terhadap bibi hinata. Setelah pemerkosaan tersebut ibu di kembalikan oleh pasukan boneka milik ayahku dalam keadaan tak berbusana dan beberapa luka lecet dan memar serta tidak sadarkan diri.

NARUTO POV END

**Skip time 3 minggu dan flash back setelah tindakan pemerkosaan**

NORMAL POV

Setelah kejadian itu hanabi dikabarkan hamil padahal usia hanabi baru 12 tahun. Hanabi sempat mengalami depresi berat dan selalu mengurung diri selama 10 hari setelah kejadian itu. Kehamilanyapun di rahasiakan dari masyarakat dan hanya di di ketahui oleh pihak keluarga.

Satu bulan kemudian hanabi melakukan aksi bunuh diri dengan memotong urat nadinya dan tindakan tersebut sempat dilihat oleh sang ibu hikari hyuuga, tapi bukanya kematian yang di dapat oleh hanabi setalah melakukan hal tersebut, tetapi malah tidak ada darah yang keluar dari luka di nadinya dan kemudian muncul cahaya hijau terang dari perut hanabi dan menjalar ke tangan kiri dan menyembuhkan luka irisan yang cukup dalam tersebut dan itu menimbulkan keanehan dalam benak hikari dan hanabi.

1 bulan kemudian hanabi kembali melakukan percobaan bunuh dirinya dengan meminum racun ular kobra dan membiarkan dirinya di patuk oleh dua ular king kobra sekaligus yang dibelinya dari pasar hewan, dan kemudian hanabi tak sadarkan diri dengan tubuh pucat membiru namun masih hidup. Sang kakak yaitu hinata dan menma yang menemukan hanabi dalam kondisi tak sadarkan diri tergeletak di lantaipun sangat terkejut, apalagi ada dua ular king kobra berada di sampingnya. Tanpa banyak bicara menma segara membunuh ular tersebut dan kemudian membaringkan hanabi di kasur tidurnya, sementara hinata memanggil sang ibu dan anggota keluarga seperti paman hizashi dan anaknya neji serta yang lainya. (disini hyuuga hiashi sudah meninggal, dan klan hyuga di pimpin oleh adiknya Hizashi). Setelah semuanya berkumpul dan menyaksikan keadaan hanabi yang sangat mengenaskan tersebut para kaum perempuan tak kuasa menahan tangis. Tapi setelah 1 menit kemudian kejadian ajaib terjadi kembali, dimana muncul cahaya hijau terang dari perut dan kemudian menjalar keseluruh tubuh membungkus tubuh mungil tersebut kurang lebih selama 2 menit, hingga pada akhirnya warna kulit hanabi kembali normal dan hanabi mulai sadar lalu kemudian hanabi duduk dan memandang orang orang di sekitarnya, namun, tiba-tiba hanabi memuntahkan semacam cairan berwarna kuning cukup banyak bercampur sedikit darah.

Semua yang menyaksikan hal tersebut terkejut bukan main, karna mereka tau bahwa yang di muntahkan hanabi tadi merupakan racun ular kobra, apalagi ini dengan jumlah yang banyak! Kurang lebih ½ liter. Dan ajaibnya hanabi masih hidup.

Hizashi yang melihat kejadian tersebut dengan segera mengaktifkan byakuganya, tapi apa yang di lihat sungguh membuatnya sangat terkejut.

"a-apa yang terjadi, kenapa bisa begini" kaget bukan main ketika melihat ke bagian perut hanabi tepatnya pada rahim hanabi, di dalam sana dia melihat segumpal janin yang di selimuti energi yang sangat besar berwarna hijau terang, yang terus mengalir menyembuhkan setiap inci tubuh sang ibu yang masih terdapat racun.

"apa yang terjadi dengan hanabi paman, cepat katakan" tanya hinata panik warbiaza.

"janin yang ada dalam kandungan hanabi, seakan menyembuhkan hanabi dari dalam dengan jumlah energi yang mengalir terus menerus tanpa henti" jawab hizashi. Semua orang yang mendengarkan seakan di buat tak percaya.

"dengan artian jumlah energi cakranya tidak terbatas" ucap Hizashi melanjutkan apa yang ia ucapkan sebelumnya.

Tiba tiba menma ikut memberikat komentar " sekarang aku mengerti kondisi apa yang terjadi selama ini pada hanabi dan kandunganya" ucap menma setelah mendapatkan kepastian dari kondisi adik iparnya tersebut.

"coba jelaskan apa maksudmu menma" kali ini neji yang memberikan komentar.

Menma berjalan mendekati hanabi lalu kemudian menyentuh puncak kepala hanabi sembari berkonsentrasi untuk merasakan dengan pasti energi serta aura yang di pancarkan oleh tubuh hanabi saat ini.

"kyubii yang ada di dalam tubuhku mengatakan bahwa cakra tersebut mengandung aura positif murni dan erat akan kehidupan, dan apa yang kurasakan dengan menggunakan mode senjutsu hampir sama dengan yang kyubii rasakan, namun perbedaanya adalah energi yang di hasilkan dari janin hanabi 90 % mengandung jenis unsur energi alam itu sendiri, dan sisa 10% nya lagi adalah energi sihir (mana)"

Semua yang mendengar itu sangat terkejut termasuk hanabi sendiri yang saat ini paling terkejut, mengetahui bahwa anak yang di kandungnya ternyata memiliki energi sebanyak dan sehebat itu apalgi energi yang di pancarkan begitu sejuk dan menenangkan.

Kali ini menma berusaha melanjutkan dengan sedikit berdehem meminta perhatian dari semua orang yang ada di situ.

"ekhhm"

Dan menma kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya barusan sembari memandang hanabi dengan lembut.

"hanabi dengarkan kakak iparmu ini, mulai dari sekarang berhentilah menyakiti dirimu apalagi dengan melakukan usaha bunuh diri! Kami semua disini menyayangimu, setiap kali kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri itu juga sama saja berkali kali kamu menyiksa kami semua dan juga menyiksa janin suci yang saat ini berada di rahimu. Apa kau ingin tau mengapa setiap kali kau berniat membunuh dirimu sendiri, janin itu akan selalu kembali menyembuhkanmu"

Dengan seksama semua mendengarkan penjelasan menma begitupula dengan hanabi, dan hanabi hanya memberikan anggukan sebagai jawabanya.

"itu tandanya anakmu menyayangimu, anakmu tidak ingin ibunya terluka tidak ingin ibunya menderita! Maka dari itu mulai sekarang kau harus mulai menerima apa yang ada di dalam kandunganmu itu, tak usah memikirkan bagaimana kehidupanmu nanti kedepanya, karna kami sampai kapanpun akan selalu bersamamu, terimalah anak itu sayangilah anak itu kau tidak perlu depresi atas apa yang telah di lakukan toneri padamu, karna nii-san yakin anakmu nanti akan mengerti dan akan memberikan segala kasih sayangya padamu bukanya pada si brengsek toneri yang tidak bertanggung jawab kepadamu dan juga anakmu! Dan juga tanamkan prinsip ini dalam dirimu, bahwa anak yang kau kandung ini merupakan anakmu yang di berikan oleh kami sama sebagai sebuah anugrah, bukanya anak dari toneri. Apa kau mengerti hanabi"

Hanabi hanya diam menunduk sembari mencerna kata-kata yang di sampaikan sang kaka ipar.

**Hanabi POV**

'Bagaimana ini mana yang harus ku pilih, menerima anak ini atau menggugurkan anak ini' pikir hanabi masih bimbang akan pilihanya.

'jika aku menggugurkan anak ini, aku sama saja dengan pembunuh, apalagi yang ku bunuh merupakan darah dagingku sendiri! Tidak akan ada seorang ibu yang membunuh anaknya sendiri bahkan induk binatangpun tak akan mau. Jika aku menerimanya apa yang akan terjadi kedepanya, apa tanggapan orang-orang nanti, hal apa yang akan ku katakan padanya jika anaku kelak sudah besar dan menanyakan siapa dan dimana ayahnya.'

Keheningan masih terus berlanjut menunggu sampai jawaban hanabi tiba

'tapi apakah yang di katakan menma-nii benar, apakah energi yang dimiliki calon anaku ini sangat besar. Tapi bukan itu yang terpenting, yang terpenting adalah apakah anaku kelak akan menerimaku sebagai ibunya apakah anaku akan menyayangi aku ibunya. Tapi, jika kasih sayang yang aku berikan padanya, aku yakin dia juga akan menyayangiku, ya itu pasti' kali ini hanabi mulai mantap dengan keputusanya

**Hanabi POV End**

"Bagaimana? Apa keputusanmu" menma kembali bertanya dengan nada lembut kepada sang adik ipar

"Aku akan menerima anak ini, akan kuberikan seluruh kasih sayang yang kumiliki kepadanya selayaknya seorang ibu pada anaknya. Aku tidak akan membencinya karna dia anaku. Anak ini bukan sumber kebencianku tetapi anak ini adalah sumber kasih sayangku dan sumber kebencianku hanya satu yaitu TONERI" kata hanabi dengan memberi tekanan pada akhir ucapanya ketika menyebut nama sosok yang yang telah membuatnya seperti ini.

"bagus jika keputusanmu seperti itu" ucap menma

Setelah itu hinata dan sang ibu hikari mengentikan tangisnya kemudian memeluk hanabi dengan penuh kasih sayang.

**Flash Back End.**

Saat ini naruto tengah berada di dalam hutan memotong kayu bakar menggunakan katana miliknya yang di aliri cakra hijau sehingga yang terjadi adalah memotong kayu bagaikan memotong mentega menggunakan pisau yang di panaskan sampai merah menyala (author:enak banget ya! Kalo di dunia nyata ada yang kaya gitu, ane juga pengen).

Lalu setelah selesai memotong-motong kayu bakar, semua kayu bakar tersebut di angkut kedalam lingkaran sihir penyimpanan. Kemudian setelah semu pekerjaanya beres, naruto menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya dengan chakra hijau kemudian melesat dengan cepat dengan kecepatan kurang lebih 900 KM/Jam menuju kediamanya.

**Di kediaman Klan Hyuuga**

Setelah memakan waktu sekitar 10 menit akhirnya naruto telah sampai di halaman belakang rumahnya dengan kondisi masih melayang di udara, kemudian naruto turun perlahan dan menghilangkan aura hijau yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Setelah itu kemudian dia masuk keadalam rumah melalui pintu belakang,

"kaa-chan aku pulang" ucap naruto. Dan naruto berjalan, disana dia melihat ibundanya tengah merajut syall berwarna hitam yang di sampingnya terdapat lis berwarna hijau terang.

"kau sudah pulang sayang, bagaimana dengan latihanmu di hutan, apakah lancar?" tanya sang ibu hanabi kepada anaknya.

"semuanya berjalan lancar kaa-chan, dan aku juga telah menguasai semua teknik-teknik klan hyuga yang sudah di ajarkan paman neji, dan juga tadi aku sempat membawa beberapa potong kayu bakar." Naruto kini melepaskan pakain atasya, dan menaruhnya di tempat cucian. Dan berjalan kearah lemari memakai baju yang buru.

"syukurlah kalau begitu, dan bagaimana dengan teknik ninjutsu elemenmu dan juga byakuganmu" hanabi kembali bertanya mengenai perkembangan kemapuan yang telah di capai putranya tersebut.

"untuk ninjutsu element! Hanya elemen air dan api saja saat ini yang telah mencapai tingkat tertingi mungkin jika di kategorikan elemen api dan airku berada di rank SS, dan untuk elemen angin dan petirku Rank A+, dan juga soal byakugan! Sepertinya aku telah menemukan fakta baru dari byakuganku kaa-chan"

"maksudmu bagaimana naru?" Tanya hanabi bingung.

"byakuganku bisa melihat 2 tipe objek!, yang pertama mata ini bisa melihat Chakra dan menembus objek tanpa cakra/sihir! Dan yang kedua mataku ini bisa melihatobjek tanpa cakra dan menembus objek cakra/sihir."

"untuk penjelasan pertama Kaa-chan paham karna itu normal untuk kemampuan byakugan tapi yang kedua kaa-chan kurang mengerti?"

"yang kedua maksudnya seperti ini kaa-chan, kaa-chan pasti tau teknik ilusi objek ataupun kekai yang dapat meyembunyikan objek di dalamnyakan"

"ya Kaa-chan tau itu,lalu?"

"byakuganku ini dapat melihat tembus kedalam ilusi ataupun kekai kamuflase"

"sungguh, apakah kaa-chan boleh lihat" tanya hanabi

"tentu saja Kaa-chan boleh melihatnya! Baiklah lihat ini, **Greenkougan**"

Sekejap saja mata byakugan naruto menunjukan perubahanya, bukanya urat urat menonjol yang nampak, tetapi cahaya hijau terang yang memancar di kornea matanya.

Hanabi yang melihat hal tersebutpun terkejut dan sekaligus senang dengan pencapaian yang telah anaknya ini raih. Tapi di satu sisi dia sedih, karena anak kesayanganya ini 2 minggu lagi akan pergi ke pusat kerajaan Clover untuk menjadi kesatria sihir dan meninggalkanya dan klanya di konoha. Tapi sebagai seorang ibu dia harus mendukung apa yang di impikan putranya ini. Setelah itu hanabi tersenyum

"kaa-chan bangga padamu naru" kata hanabi

"Terimakasih kaa-chan"

"tapi, kaa-chan juga sedih karna kamu 2 minggu lagi akan pergi meninggal kaa-chan di sini" kata hanabi menatap sendu wajah putranya.

Setelah itu naruto berjalan mendekati hanabi dan segera memeluknya

"kaa-chan tenang saja, kaa-chan tidak perlu sedih! Naru janji akan sering berkunjung"

Kemudian naruto melepaskan pelukanya pada sang ibu.

"kau harus sering sering pulang sayang dan kamu harus hati hati jika sudah menjadi kesatria sihir. Karna kaa-chan rasa lawan lawan yang akan kau hadapi nanti tidak akan mudah!"

"tentu,naru akan berhati-hati, dan suatu saat nanti naru akan membuat klan hyuga sebagai salah satu klan bangsawan" Jawab naruto.

"tidak usah menjadi klan bangsawanpun hyuuga tidak apa-apa, tapi jika itu keinginanmu maka lakukanlah"

Kata hanabi menimpali perkataan putranya tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**SKIP 2 MINGGU KEMUDIAN**

Saat ini seluruh klan hyuuga sedang berkumpul di halaman kompleks hyuuga, mereka semua berkumpul untuk melihat salah satu angota keluarga mereka yang akan pergi ke kerajaan clover untuk menjadi kesatria sihir. "hati-hati di jalan sayang, kaa-chan di sini akan mendoakan keselamatanmu, dan jika naru sudah menjadi satria sihir, jagalah polamakanmu! Kaa-san tidak mau nanti kamu sakit disana" kata hanabi memberikan nasihat kepada naruto.

"tentu kaa-chan, naru akan selalu ingat pesan kaa-chan" jawab naruto

setelah semua menyampaikan pesan mereka pada naruto, narutopun segera pergi dengan terbang tinggi menuju pusat kerajaan clover, jarak pusat kerajaan dengan konoha sangat jauh, jika di tempuh dengan berlari akan menghabiskan waktu sampai 7 hari dan jika terbang dengan sapu bisa 5 hari perjalanan, tapi mengingat kecepatan terbang yang di miliki naruto maka kemungkinan waktu yang di tempuh hanya 2 hari saja.

Naruto terus terbang tanpa henti di hari pertama sampai hari ke 3, semua kegiatan seperti makan dan minum dilakukan sambil terbang, dan di hari keempat naruto memuskan istirahat sejenak di sebuah hutan! Hutan itu tampak begitu gelap dan menyeramkan, dan dari penampilanya hutan ini tampak seperti hutan magicial base, dan dari auranyapun pekat akan sihir, tapi bagi dirinya hal itu bukanlah masalah, karna dirinya yakin kemampuanya terlampau lebih dari cukup untuk mengatasi gangguan ataupun serangan yang akan terjadi padanya di dalam hutan ini. Dan juga bukan hanya istirahat saja sebenarnya yang membuat dirinya memilih hutan ini sebagai persinggahan sementaranya, melainkan ia merasa seperti ada energi asing yag menariknya untuk datang ke hutan ini, dan energi itu sangat jelas terasa.

Kemudian naruto berjalan perlahan memasuki hutan itu, dan naruto telah mengaktifkan byakugan miliknya untuk mengetahui berbaggai macam penghuni dari hutan ini, sebagian besar penghuni hutan ini adalah magicial base jenis ular, kalajengking, kura-kura,dan kera. Dan ada beberapa jenis naga kecil.

Tapi naruto tetap menghiraukan keberadaan mereka, walaupun beberapa dari mereka sedang mengintai dari berbagai arah naruto tetap tidak peduli dan tidak merasa terancam sama sekali. Naruto pun terus berjalan mencari aliran sungai ataupun danau yang nantinya tempat tersebut akan digunakan sebagai tempat untuk istirahat untuk semalam.

SKIP 1 JAM

Satu jam telah berlalu dan hari ini sudah memasuki waktu malam dan akhirnya naruto telah menemukan lokasi yang ia cari, tempat tersebut merupakan sungai dangkal berarus kencang yang jernih, kemudian naruto melepas semua pakaianya dan kemudian berendam disana.

Setelah cukup lama berendam naruto tidak memakai pakainya kembali, tetapi mencucinya dan kemudian menjemurnya di samping api unggun. Setelah itu tidur..

.

Hari sudah mulai pagi, dan naruto sudah bersiap siap untuk kembali berangkat menuju tujuanya, tapi sebelum itu naruto akan memastikan terlebih dahulu aura yang sebelumnya ia rasakan.

Setelah itu naruto pergi ke arah barat mengikuti pancaran energi yang lumayan kuat ini. Dan akhirnya naruto telah sampai pada sebuah pohon besar yang memiliki rongga yang cukup besar. Lalu naruto memasuki rongga pohon tersebut, disana naruto melihat sebuah batu berwarna merah, dari jenisnya batu itu seperti batu akik!

Lalu diambilah batu tersebut, dan di bawah batu tersebut terdapat sebuah catatan yang di paku, lalu di bacalah catatan tersebut

(Kepada siapa saja yang menemukan batu ini:

Batu ini bernama mustika merah zamrud, kemampuan dari batu ini adalah menghancurkan kekkai dan juga dapat membuka gerbang dimensi, dan cara penggunaanya cari tau saja sendiri .

By: Luo yan, pendekar tingkat alam roh dewa )

"hmm, begitu ya, kurasa benda ini merupakan item sihir yang sangat bagus, baiklah akan ku simpan ini" ucap naruto

Setealah itu naruto kembali terbang melanjutkan perjalananya menuju kerajaan clover, dari atas naruto dapat melihat berbagai macam jenis hewan-hewan maupun magicial beast yang ada di hutan ini.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa naruto sudah terbang cukup lama dan puncak bukit kerajaan clover sudah terlihat, lalu naruto semakin menambah kecepatan terbangnya.

Skip

Akhirnya naruto telah sampai di kerajaan clover tanpa membuang waktu lama naruto langsung terbang menuju tempat pendaftaran calon satria sihir karna hari ini seleksi calon satria sihir akan dilakukan dan disana sudah banyak yang mengantri untuk mendaftar, tanpa banyak bicara naruto segera ikut berbaris bersama rombongan yang lainya.

"akhirnya hari ini dimulai, akan ku buat klan hyuuga bangga" ucap naruto sambil membayangkan semua keluarganya di rumah.

Dan naruto kembali mengalihkan pandanganya pada antrian yang semakin pendek tetapi di depan sana dia melihat sesutu yang menarik, dan sepertinya terjadi percekcokan antara petugas dan seorang perserta perempuan berambut pirang di ikat kunci kuda.

"kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut mendaftar" kata perempuan tadi pada petugas.

"dengarya gadis kecil, jika ingin mendaftar syaratnya harus memiliki griemore, dan kau belum memiliki griemor jadi tidak boleh mendaftar" kata petugas tersebut.

"aku pengguna chakra tidak mungkin mendapat griemore" kata gadis tersebut ngotot.

"apa lagi kau pengguna chakra! Itu sangat tidak mungkin, belum ada satupun satria sihir yang berasal dari penguna chakra, menggunakan sapu terbang saja mereka tidak bisa apalagi menjadi kesatria sihir" hardik si petugas tadi pada gadis tersebut.

Hahaha hahahah hahaha dasar gadi bodoh/lebih baik kau jadi petani saja sana hahaha

Itu lah ledekan yang di berikan oleh para peserta pada gadis tersebut.

Gadis tersebut hanya menunduk dan berjalan keluar dari barisan tanpa mengatakan apapun. Naruto hanya menatap prihatin padanya.

Antrian semakin memendek dan sekarang tiba gilirnya untuk mendaftar. "tunjukan griemore mu" kata petugas pendaftaran.

"ini silahkan" ucap naruto. Setelah menunjukan griemore-nya naruto segera masuk ke arena pengujian dan kebetulan dia berada pada antrian terakhir.

'hemm, untung saja aku sudah menyiapkan griemore palsu' ucap naruto dalam hati.

.

.

Semua peserta telah berkumpul di arena, di atas podium telah di isi oleh para kesatria sihir dari berbagai macam kelompok. Dan di podium paling atas terdapat sang kaisar sihir julius nova ocro dan di bawahnya di isi oleh para komandan, di antaranya:

Yami dari squad banteng hitam dengan sihir kegelapanya

Nozel silva dari squad elang perak dengan sihir airnya

furguleon vermilion dari squad singa merah dengan sihir apinya

ruval phoenix dari squad phoenix langit dengan sihir api sucinya

serafall sitri dari squad leviathan dengan sihir es nya

ajuka astarot dari squad belzebub dengan sihir petir hijau dan kankara formula miliknya yang bisa mengendalikan fenomena sihir

sirzech gremory dari squad lucifer dengan kemampuan power of destructionnya

falbium glasya labolas dari squad asmodeus dengan sihir anti materi nya

vengeance dari squad fajar keemasan dengan sihir pohon kehidupanya

"selamat datang untuk kalian para calon kesatria sihir kerajaan clover" Julius memberikan salam pada seluru peserta.

"pada tahun ini kami mengadakan perekrutan kesatria sihir, Dan pada acara ini kami mengadakan 4 babak sesi pemilihan, diantaranya: 1. pengecekan mana, yang akan di lakukan oleh burung Ley, 2. Sesi terbang, 3. Sesi pertarungan antar grup, dalam 1 group harus berisi minimal 2 Peserta dan maksimal 4 peserta, dan sesi ke 4 adalah sesi penilaian per individu berdasarkan hasil tes yang telah di lakukan! Apa kalian paham" kata Julius menjelaskan.

"paham " jawab semua peserrta serempak.

.

Babak pertamapun mulai di laksanakan, burung ley sudah di keluarkan dan hinggap di bahu masing masing peserta. "pada sesi pertama ini, yang harus kalian lakukan adalah alirkan mana kalin pada burung ley tersebut untuk mengetahui jumlah mana kalian, ukuran jumlah mana di tentukan dari pancaran warna yang di keluarkan burung ley, urutan warna dari yang terlemah sampai yang terkuat adalah biru,hijau,kuning,oren,merah,ungu. Dan juga ada warna putih dan hitam sebagai warna unik yg menentukan bahwa mana tersebut adalah jenis mana yang special" kata pembawa acara menerangkan.

Para beserta hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti

"BAIKLAH, SESI PERTAMA DIMULAI" teriak pembawa acara tersebut,sebagai tanda di mulainya sesi pertama.

Semua peserta mulai mengalikan mana mereka pada brung ley.

**ZZHUUING, ZZHUUING, ZZHUUING, ZZHUUING, ZZHUUING, **

**ZZHUUING, ZZHUUING, ZZHUUING, ZZHUUING, ZZHUUING, ZZHUUING, ZZHUUING**

Itulah suara yang muncul dari pancara garis ley

Banyak di antara peserta khususnya dari golongan klan bangsawan yang garis leynya berwarna oren dan merah, dan hanya 3 orang saja yang memiliki garis ley ungu. Dan dari golongan rakyat biasa garis ley mereka kebanyakan berwarna kuning dan hanya beberapa saja yang berwarna orange dan hanya satu orang dari mereka yg memiliki garis ley merah.

Untuk naruto sendiri dari awal belum tampak warna garisley apa yang muncul! Bukan berarti dirinya belum mengalirkan mana pada burung ley, tetapi karna burung ley yang naruto gunakan telah jatuh pingsan ataupun mati karna tidak kuat menahan pancaran energy chakra dan sihir miliknya.

"cukup" ucap sang pembawa acara. Semua peserta mulai menghentikan aktivitas mereka.

"bagi kalian peserta yang memiliki garis ley biru, mohon maaf kalian tidak bias melanjutkan ke sesi berikutnya, dan silahkan mencoba 2 tahun ke depan" ucap pembawa acara tadi.

"APAAA kami di suruh kembali, kami jauh jauh datang kesini dari pelosok desa dan kau menyuruh kami kembali, kami tidak terima ini" ucap salah satu peserta bertubuh besar berotot yang tampangnya terlihat sangar.

"yaa kami tidak terima itu" ucap semua peserta yang gagal "benar kami tidak terima, kalian tidak menghargai usaha kami" ucap semua peserta kembali dengan serempak.

Sorak sorai protes terus menerus di layangkan oleh parapeserta yang gagal. Tetapi seketika mereka menghentikan ucapan mereka karna merasakan tekanan aura yang tidak enak

**DEG DEG DEG**

Detak jantung para peserta semakin kuat dan aura intimidasi yang besar semakin membuat tubuh mereka gemetar, para peserta yang memiliki mental lemah di antaranya wanita dari golongan rakyat biasa bahkan ada yang sampai pingsan dengan keringat dingin yang terus mengucur.

**DI PODIUM KOMANDAN**

Sirzech gremory saat ini tengah marah dengan tingkah para peserta gagal yang terus berkoar tanpa tau batasan mereka, tanpa banya waktu sirzech sudah berdiri di podium pembawa acara.

"kalian para sampah tidaklah pantas protes dengan keputusan kami. Rakyat jelata seperti kalian tidak punya hak untuk menetang kami, kalian para peserta gagal, kalian hanyalah sampah pengganggu acara ini! Seharusnya kalian sadar diri bahwa kalian belum pantas berada di sini, kalian cepat pergi, atau kalian mau ku bunuh sekarang" ucapan tegas dari sirzech berhasil membuat nyali mereka ciut sampai ke titik paling dasar.

"cukup sirzech"

TAP TAP TAP TAP

Bunyi langkah kaki seseorang yang berjalan kearah sirzech dan menepuk bahunya untuk menghentikan aura intimidasi dari sirzech.

Dan sirzech pun menghentikan tekanan miliknya. Para peserta berhasil menguasai diri mereka kembali ketika aura intimidasi telah hilang.

"maafkankan saya Julius-sama, saya telalu terbawa emosi" ucap sirzech memohon maaf pada kaisar Julius.

"tidak apa-apa, yang kau lakukan merupakan hal bagus sirzech-kun, mulai dari sekarang biar aku sendiri yang akan menangani jika terjadi hal seperti ini lagi" kata Julius.

"baik saya mengerti Julius-sama, saya mohon izin kembali" kata sirzech.

"ya silahkan" jawab Julius mengijinkan sirzech untuk duduk kembali ke kursinya.

"bagi peserta yang memiliki garis ley biru silahkan keluar dari arena dan kalian boleh mencoba kembali 2 tahun ke depan" kata Julius tegas.

Semua peserta yang memiliki garis ley biru hanya menunduk dan menghela nafas pasrah, karna yang bicara saat ini adalah sang kaisar sendiri. Tetapi tiba tiba ada seorang peserta dari golongan bangsawaan berjalan menghadap Julius dengan membungkuk memberi hormat.

"mohon maaf jika hamba lancang kaisar! Berkenankan jika yang mulia kaisar menjawab pertanyaan saya" Tanya peserta bangsawan tadi.

"tentu, tetapi sebutkan siapa namamu nak" Tanya Julius pada peserta berambut pirang ini.

"perkenalkan nama saya raiser phoenix, Julius-sama, dan saya merupakan salah satu peserta yang memiliki garis Ley Ungu" jawab raiser dengan nada menyombongkan diri.

"baiklah apa yang ingin kau tanyakan" Tanya Julius

"begini yang mulia, semua orang tau bahwa peserta yang garis leynya biru tidak dapat lolos! Tapi bagaimana dengan dia yang di ujung sana, dari awal dia tidak mengeluarkan garis ley apapun."

"bisa kamu bawa dia kemari" suruh Julius

KEMUDIAN

Datanglah naruto bersama riser, lalu mereka berdua menghadap kaisar Julius.

"hormat saya yang mulia kaisar" ucap naruto memberi hormat.

"apakah ada suatu hal penting sehingga anda memanggil saya" lanjutnya,

"aku memanggilmu karna ingin memastikan sesuatu, dan bisa kamu sebutkan namamu!" kata Julius pada naruto yang saat ini memandang datar kearah Julius.

"Nama saya hyuuga naruto, dan anda bisa memanggil saya naruto Julius-sama, lalu hal apa yang ingin anda pastikan dari saya" ucapnya

"Anak bernama riser di sampingmu itu berkata padaku, bahwa kau tidak mengeluarkan garis ley apapun! Apakah itu benar?" Jawab Julius lalu kemudian bertanya.

"itu memang benar Julius-sama! Tapi itu juga disebabkan karna burung yang saya gunakan tiba-tiba mati saat saya mengalirkan mana saya" jawab naruto mencoba menjelaskan, perihal yang telah di alaminya.

Julius jelas saja merasa heran dengan kejadian ini, bahkan dirinya saja yang seorang kaisar sihir tidak mengalami itu sebelumnya penyihir-penyihir hebat dari clover tidak ada yang pernah seperti ini.

"bisakah kau ulangi, aku ingin melihat seperti apa kejadianya" kata Julius pada naruto untuk mengulang kembali.

"baiklah Julius-sama, dan aku minta jangan 1 burung tapi 3 atau lebih untuk lebih memperjelas" kata naruto pada Julius.

"baiklah, bawakan 6 burung ley kemari" peritah Julius pada salah satu petugas pengendali burung.

Keenam burung yang di minta segera di lepaskan dan langsung hinggap di tubuh naruto, 2 di bahu kiri dan kanan dan dua lagi di kepala.

"baiklah, kau bisa mulai sekarang" kata Julius pada naruto.

'aku tak bisa menjamin bahwa akan terjadi hal yang sama nantinya, tapi aku akan coba mengalirkan manaku 6 kali lipat lebih kuat dari sebelumnya' pikir naruto.

Narutopun mulai berkonsentrasi untuk mengalirkan mana miliknya pada keenam burung ley tersebut dan terus memompa pancaran mana miliknya agar 6 kalilipat lebih kuat untuk di serap oleh burung ley.

Tapi! Tiba tiba keenam burung ley tersebut mengejang dan dalam detik keempat burung ley tersebut satu persatu jatuh tergletak di atas arena dengan keadaan mati dan tak lupa bulu-bulu dan seluruh tubuh mereka memutih dan menjadi kapur.

Semua orang di seluruh arena memandang heran hal tersebut dan bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan sihir apa yang digunakan oleh naruto barusan. Bahkan naruto sendiripun heran akan kejadian barusan, karna seingatya energy chakranya itu bersifat menyembuhkan bukanya menghancurkan.

'ini aneh sekali, kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi!' pikir naruto 'tunggu dulu! jika chakraku bersifat menyembuhkan maka sihirku bersifat meracuni.' Tebak naruto 'ya sepertinya memang seperti itu kesimpulanya'

"jika seperti ini kita tidak tau apakah dia lulus atau tidak" gumam Julius. "tapi masih ada satu solusinya! Bagaimana jika kamu keluarkan satu teknik sihir miliku agar kami bisa menilainya" kata Julius memberi saran.

"baiklah, sepertinnya hanya hal itu yang dapat di lakukan" kata naruto.

"dan apa kau perlu ruang nak" kata Julius memberi penawaran pada naruto.

"tidak perlu Julius sama, tapi aku menginginkan satu permohonan untuk anda kabulkan" kata naruto pada Julius

"permohonan apakah itu nak, aku akan mengabulkanya jika aku bisa" jawab Julius dengan penuh kelembutan

"bolehkah aku mendapatkan kursi komandan jika aku bisa membuat semua orang di arena ini menunduk padaku" ucap naruto pada Julius.

"memangnya sekuat apa jurus yang akan kau gunakan itu sehingga kau begitu yakin, dan apakah akan melukai peserta lain nantinya" Tanya Julius pada naruto.

Percakapan tersebut hanya di dengar oleh tiga orang yaitu Julius,riser dan naruto sendiri, karna pembicaraan tadi seperti sebuah gumamman yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh orang dari jarak dekat saja.

**PENYAKIT TBC **


	2. Chapter 2

** Legendary Of Hyuuga Naruto**

**Chapter 2**

**Woro-Woro: **Ada penambahan dalam daftar anime yang akan di jadikan Cross Over dan juga Pergantian Summary

**CIRI-CIRI FISIK NARUTO: **disini penampilan naruto berambut hitam panjang sepunggu yang di ikat di ujungnya dan di masukan kedalam baju dan di balut sebuah syall putih berbulu lembut dan juga dua rambut jambang yang menjuntai kebawah membingkai wajahnya (tanpa ada garis kumis kucingnya loh) intinya tampilanya seperti **Yun Shan** di komik Manhwa yang judulnya **Battle through of the heavens (kalo bingung liat aja gambar Cover cerita ini).**

**Disclaimer: **

NARUTO = Masashi khisimoto

Black Clover = author ga tau siapa penciptanya

HS DXD = Ichie Ishibumi

One piece = Eicchiro Oda

Tokyo Ghoul = Sui Ishida

Dan juga beberapa karakter dari anime lainya

**Pair: masih lama coy sabar..**

**Warning:** alur dan tokoh percampuran antara serial anime naruto, High Schooll DXD, dan Black Clover & One Piece. Jadi status fic ini adalah Multi Universe.

Dijamin ga bakal ngebosenin ini fic, karena dalam fic ini asal-usul dari naruto tidak maenstream.

**Summary: **Naruto merupakan anak Dari Hanabi dan Toneri. Dia memiliki keistimewaan yang tak di miliki orang lain, dimana dia memilki kekuatan Chakra dan juga mana. Naruto tidak butuh griemore untuk mengeluarkan teknik sihir, tetapi dia hanya menggunakan lingkaran sihir! Sangat jarang sekali didunia ini seorang penyihir langsung menggunakan lingkaran sihir tanpa di dukung griemore, bahkan jika dibandingkan, persentase pengguna lingkaran sihir dan griemor adalah 5:100 dalam kurun waktu 200 tahun. Tetapi dia lebih sering menunjukan kemampuanya sebagai shinobi pengguna Chakra di banding Mana. Dan pengguna Chakra juga tidak terlalu di pandang hebat oleh para penggua sihir. Tapi apakah para manusia pengguna chakra itu lemah jika dibanding para para pengguna sihir?. Tidak juga!

**Penjelasan tokoh utama:**

**Naruto**

**Usia : 15 tahun**

**Elemen : Air rank ss, api rank ss, petir rank A+, Angin rank A+**

**Doujutsu/keke genkai : byakugan,green kougan**

**Afiliasi : Chakra melimpah (hampir tak terbatas), Sihir 10% dari jumlah Chakra hanya setara dengan anggota bangsawan biasa, Medis Nin.**

**Jurus Chakra: **

**katon Gokka Mekkyaku, katon Gokkakyu, katon Tenryuu hokko, katon Ryuuka, Katon Shaolin Blash.**

**Suiton suiganda, Suiton ame, suiton baku Shuisoha, Suiton Suryuudan, Suiton Tsunami, Suiton Mizu Dama, Mizu bunsin, Suiton Senbon, Suiton Mizu Tornado, Suiton Mizu Shuriken, Suiton Leviathan.**

**Raiton Giant, Phantom Dive, Krazy Storm, Hell Dragon**

**Futton Shinkuha, Futon Armor, Futton Kamikaze, Futon Shuriken, Slash Cutter.**

**Jurus Sihir: Dimension Gate, Gravity Manipulation, Celcius Manipulation.**

** Teknik Taijutsu Byakugan: Hakke Kusho, Hakesho Kaiten, Hakesho Rokujuuyonsho, Thunder Ryuuken.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Cerita Sebelumnya**

Percakapan tersebut hanya di dengar oleh tiga orang yaitu Julius,riser dan naruto sendiri, karna pembicaraan tadi seperti sebuah gumamman yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh orang dari jarak dekat saja.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

"Anda tenang saja,tidak ada yang akan terluka secara fisik akibat tekniku ini" Jawab Naruto pada Kaisar Julius.

"Tapi untuk permintaanmu yang satu ini, kurasa aku tidak bisa mengabulkanya nak." Kata Julius.

"Kenapa begitu, bukanya tadi anda bilang akan mengabulkanya" tanya Naruto pada Julius.

Naruto sendiri masih bingung dan kurang paham dengan sistem komandan di kerajaan ini. Apakah begitu sulitya untuk menjadi seorang komandan.

"Kau harus tau satu hal, bahwa menjadi seorang komandan itu bukan hanya di nilai dari seberapa besar kekuatan yang di miliki seorang penyihir. Tapi juga di nilai dari seberapa besar loyalitas, jasa dan prestasi yang telah di berikan seorang satria sihir pada negrinya." Ucap Julius menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Tapi apakah tidak ada jalan lain yang lebih cepat selain jalan itu?" Tanya Naruto kembali.

"Jalan yang lebih cepat? Hmm, hal itu memang ada!" kata Julius

"Apa itu? bolehkah saya tau Julius-sama" kata Naruto bertanya.

"Itu adalah sebuah kompetisi Dimana seorang kesatria sihir yang akan menjadi komandan di uji untuk bertarung dengan salah satu komandan atau lebih, dan dalam hal ini kompetisi harus mendapatkan persetujuan dari semua komandan yang ada! Dan kompetisi itu bernama _ujian kelayakan komandan_." kata Julius menjelaskan.

"Apa hanya itu saja? Apakah tidak ada rintangan atau bahaya?"

"Bukan hanya itu saja! Untuk rintangan sendiri itu tidak ada tapi jika kau tanya bahaya, itu sangat berbahaya"

"Memang bahaya seperti apa itu Julius-sama" tanya naruto pada kaisar julius.

"Setiap komandan berhak ikut adil dalam pengujian tersebut. Dan bahayanya seorang peserta bisa menghadapi 2 atau bahkan semua komandan sekaligus. Dan itu pun jika masing-masing dari komandan berniat untuk ikut menguji! Jadi apa kau yakin ingin di adakan tes tersebut." kata Julius menjelaskan pada Naruto.

Naruto sedang berfikir, menimbang-nimbang apa yang akan dia pilih. Mengikuti tes tersebut atau malah membatalkanya.

'eemm, bagaimana ya, ujian ini terlalu sulit jika harus melawan lebih dari satu komandan, mungkin kalau hanya 2 komandan masih ada kesempatan untuk menang tapi kalau lebih dari itu... kurasa akan sulit bahkan mustahil. Tapi kurasa coba saja dulu, lagi pula di larang membunuhkan' batin Naruto.

"Ya aku yakin Julius-sama" jawab Naruto yakin.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, dan kompetisi kelayakan komandan akan di laksanakan setelah pengujian ini berakhir" ucap Julius pada Naruto. Dan di situ Riser yang menjadi satu satunya pendengar yang paling memperhatikan hanya menjadi kambing conge yang tidak di anggap sama sekali.

"lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan di sesi pertama ini" kata Naruto menanyakan.

"kurasa tidak ada! Kau akan ku anggap lolos, karna bagaimanapun di lihat dari reaksi burung ley padamu, itu merupakan hal yang langkah bahkan sepertinya tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya jadi ku anggap itu special." Kata julius menjelaskan cukup panjang.

"Trimakasih Julius-sama atas kemurahan hati anda" ucap Naruto Lagi.

Naruto merasa lega karna tidak akan mendapati hal-hal merepotkan karna kasusnya tadi dan sekaligus senang karna akan di adakan kompetisi pemelihan komandan. Tapi ada satu oranag yang keliatanya tidak suka atas keaikan yang di terima Naruto.

"J-Julius sama kenapa bisa begitu, dia seharusnya tidak lolos" kata Risaer protes tidak suka.

Mendengar apa yang di ucapakan Riser seketika pandangan julius mengeras menatap Riser.

"Dengar nak, apa yang ku putuskan adalah mutlak dan tidak ada satupun di kerajaan clover ini yang berani meragukanya" ucap Julius sarkas dan dengan pandangan intimidasi.

"B-Baik julius-sama saya mengerti" kata Riser.

Ciut sudah nyali Riser ketika julius bersikap seperti itu. Bebera peserta yang memperhatikanpun hanya bisa tertawa mengejek melihat Riser di di gertak langsung oleh sang kaisar sihir.

Dan juga peserta yang lainpun hanya bisa menerimanya tanpa berani protes, mereka semua tidak mau terkena semprot oleh kaisar Julius seperti Riser karna berani protes.

**Skip**

Setelah permasalahan peserta di arena di selesaikan dan juga jalanya sesi kedua sempat di tunda beberapa saat karena kaisar dan beberapa komandan sedang melakukan rapat terkait _ujian ( kelayakan komandan) _yang akan di laksanakan nanti setelah tes seleksi kesatria sihir_._

Pada awalnya rapat berlangsung alot karna ada beberapa komandan yang tidak setuju kompetisi tersebut di laksanakan dan komandan tersebut adalah Nozel Silva, Ajuka Astarot, dan William Vangeance. Tapi pada akhirnya kompetisi tersebut tetap di laksanakan karna pihak yang setuju lebih banyak ketimbah pihak yang menolak.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesi ke 2 pun akhirnya dimulai, terlihat seorang pembawa acara menjelaskan detailnya pada para peserta dari atas podium.

"Selamat untuk kalian semua yang berhasil melewati sesi pertama. Dan di sesi kedua ini kalian akan melaksanakan ujian terbang, bagi peserta yang mempunyai sihir terbang original kalian sendiri silahkan kalian gunakan dan bagi peserta yang tidak punya, kalian bisa gunakan sapu terbang yang telah kami sediakan." Kata pembawa acara menjelaskan peraturanya sambutanya.

"Tanpa banyak kata, kami nyatakan ujian sesi 2 dimulai" ucap lagi si pembawa acara.

Para peserta mulai melakukan aksinya masing masing, di antara mereka ada yang terbang menggunakan teknik sihir original mereka sendiri dan ada banyak juga yang melakukan teknik terbang menggunakan sapu terbang.

Semua peserta yang tersisa dari sesi satu semuanya berhasil lolos melewati ujian yang di berikan di sesi 2 ini bahkan yang sebelumnya memiliki garis ley hijaupun semuanya berhasil lolos. Pembawa acara yang telah mengetahui hasilnyapun kemudian melanjutkan ke sesi 3.

"Karna semua peserta berhasil lolos di sesi 2 ini, maka akan langsung di lanjutkan ke sesi 3 yaitu pertarungan antar grup, para peserta akan kami beri waktu 15 menit untuk mencari siapa saja rekan bagi kalian, apa kalian mengerti!" jelas si pembawa acara.

"mengerti" jawab serempak peserta.

Para peserta mulai mencari siapa saja yang akan di jadikan rekan mereka sedangkan Naruto sendiri malah berjalan menjauhi kerumunan dan berdiri bersandar pada salah satu pilar di sisi arena, dia bukanya tidak mau mencari rekan, tapi dia lebih memilih menunggu peserta yang tersisa dan mereka sendiri yang akan menghampirinya.

Semua peserta telah selesai memilih rekan mereka dan berkumpul bersama grup yang telah mereka bentuk. Didalam grup mereka ada yang berisi 4 orang, dan ada juga beberapa yang berisi 3 orang. Tapi jika di perhatikan lebih jelas lagi maka akan terlihat dua orang yang masih belum mendapatkan rekan. Mereka berdua adalah Naruto sendiri dan seorang gadis berambut ungu memakai kaca mata berframe kecil.

Gadis tersebut terlihat kebingungan, karna setiap peserta yang dia dekati selalu mengatakan "maaf kami sudah cukup orang" atau "maaf kamu bisa cari grup lain", tapi akhirnya usaha gadis tersebut berputar putar kesana kemari ternyata tidak sia-sia, di sana di sisi arena dia melihat sosok pemuda tampan berambut hitam panjang sedang bersandar pada salah satu pilar sambil memejamkan mata. Gadis tersebut akhirnya berlari menghampiri pemuda tersebut.

"emm, maaf apa boleh jika saya bergabung dengan anda" tanya gadis tersebut pada naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar seseorang berbicara padanyapun perlahan membuka mata, di depanya terlihat seorang gadis cantik lugu berambut ungu panjang berkacamata tipis.

"Apa kau hanya sendiri tidak ada yang lain" tanya naruto.

"iya, saya hanya sendiri, yang lainya sudah mendapat grup mereka masing-masing" jawab gadis tersebut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, lagipula akupun sama sekali belum dapat grup." Kata Naruto pada gadis tersebut "Namaku Hyuuga Naruto, lalu kau sendiri siapa namamu nona" kata naruto memperkenalkan nama kemudianbertanya.

"Nama saya Kamishiro Rize, anda bisa memanggil saya Rize hyuuga-san" kata rize memperkenalkan diri.

"Baik Rize-san, dan karna kita berada dalam satu kelompok maka akan lebih baik jika kita saling mengetahui jenis sihir apa yang kita miliki, jadi boleh aku tau jenis sihirmu Rize-san" kata Naruto pada rize.

"Baik Hyuuga-san, jenis sihirku adalah jenis sihir perubahan Fisik, dimana sel-sel darah dan jaringan tubuhku akan berubah menjadi lebih kuat dan cepat, dan juga dalam wujud sihirku aku bisa membuat senjata yang lebih keras dari baja dan setajam pedang menggunakan sel tubuhku, lalu kau sendiri bagaimana hyuuga-san" tanya rize.

"kemampuanku cukup simpel, hanya mengendalikan 4 elemen dasar dan teknik berpedang saja" jawab naruto santai sambil Teresenyum tipis.

"mengendalikan 4 elemen anda bilang simpel! Itu merupakan hal yang luar biasa bagi kami rakyat sipil biasa" kata Rize terkejut dengan ekspresi yang terbilang lucu bagi Naruto.

Naruto hanya tersenyum sembari terkekeh kecil

"Kau pikir aku dari Clan bangsawan! Kau ini lucu sekali, dan ekspresimu tadi cukup konyol untuk ukuran gadis Manis yang terlihat lugu sepertimu" kata naruto meledek ekpresi Rize.

Rize yang di panggil manis sontak tersipu dan salah tingkah, walaupun sebelumnya eksperesinya tampak jengkel ketika di tertawakan dan di bilang konyol.

"Dan juga tolong hilangkan bahasa formalmu padaku dengan menyebut _anda_, aku merasa aneh jika kau berbicara padaku dengan logat seperti itu dan juga lupakan soal masalah 4 elemen tadi, ok" kata naruto lagi.

"umm, baiklah" Ucap Rize singkat.

**NEXT TIME **

Total grup yang berhasil di buat semuanya berjumlah 12 grup dan waktu 15 menit yang di berikan panitiapun berakhir, para peserta sudah berkumpul dengan grup/kelompoknya masing-masing. Lalau setelah itu pembawa acara kembali melanjutkan ucapanya.

"Waktu 15 menit yang kami berikan telah berakhir, dan acara akan di lanjut, untuk tiap-tiap kelompok dipersilahkan untuk mengirim satu perwakilan untuk mengambil 1 bola yang ada di dalam kotak ini" ucap pembawa acara.

Para peserta yang menjadi perwakilan kelompoknya maju untuk mengambil bola di dalam kotak. Begitu pula dengan Naruto. Setelah semua perwakilan selesai mengambil bola, mereka disuruh kembali pada kelompoknya masing-masing dan setelah itu tiap-tip grup di suruh berbari membentuk banjar dengan pemegang bola berdiri paling depan.

"pemimpin kelompok silahkan melihat bola yang kalian dapat dan lihat warna dan angkanya" ucap sang pembawa acara.

Semua peserta melakukan apa yang di perintahkan, Naruto mendapat bola dengan angka 2 dan barisan di sampingnyapun mendapatkan bola yang sama, Lalu kemudian pembawa acara kembali berbicara.

"Grup yang mendapat angka yang sama akan saling bertarung, dan angka yang tertera pada bola akan menjadi urutan pertandingan." Ucapnya kemudian melanjutkan kembali "Lalu bagi grup yang mendapat bola angka 1 silahkan masuk kedalam arena pertarungan" ucap pembawa acara tadi.

Grup yang mendapat bola dengan angka yang di sebutkan tadi segera memasuki arena, di dalam arena sudah berdiri wasit yang sudah menunggu. Tiap-tiap peserta berdiri berhadapan dan memperkenalkan nama masing-masing sesuai dengan peraturan yang di sebutkan wasit.

"Perkenalkan namaku Riser Phoenix dan yang di samping kananku bernama Rias Gremory lalu yang di samping kiriku bernama Sona Sitri" ucapnya yang di ketahui bernama Riser Phoenix.

Lalu grup satunya lagi mulai memperkenalkan namanya.

"Perkenalkan Namaku Langris Vaude "

"Namaku Nebra Silva"

"Namaku Xerx Lugner"

"Namaku Mimosa Vermillion"

Masing masing grup telah memperkenalkan diri pada urutan pertama Rosarionya secara kuantitas adalah 4 banding 3.

"Baiklah, karna kalian sudah saling memperkenalkan diri maka pertandinganya akan dimulai dan ingat dilarang saling membunuh. Baiklah pertandingan DIMUALAI" ucap wasit memulai pertandingan.

.

.

.

**(Baca bro biar jelas: **luas arena pertarungan adalah lebih dari 3 kali lapangan sepak bola, dan arena pertarungan bukan berbentuk Collosium seperti yang ada di anime Black Clover, tetapi berbentuk tanah lapang luas yang berposisi di belakang istana dan disitu terdapat tebing bertingkat yang di setiap tingkatnya ada podium kaisar dan komandan dan tingkat di bawahnya lagi terdapat tempat untuk para penonton dan peserta yang duduk sembari menyaksikan dan sekaligus menunggu giliran)

Pertandingan sudah di mulai dari satu menit yang lalu, di arena tampak mereka saling berhadap hadapan. Riser vs Langris, Sona vs Nebra silva, Xerx lugner vs Rias gremory & mimosa berdiri di belakang mengendalikan sulur-sulurnya guna menyembuhkan kelompoknya yang terluka.

"Takku sangka kau kuat juga langris padahal garis leymu merah dan miliku ungu, tapi kau bisa menandingiku dan membuatku cukup kerepotan" ucap riser pada langris.

"Tak usah kau pujipun aku sudah tau aku ini kuat, walaupun harus ku akui kau dari tadi membuatku kerepotan mengatasi api liarmu itu " kata langris sombong dan sedikit memuji lawanya.

"hahaha ucapanmu cukup menarik juga, tapi apa kau bisa mengatasi seranganku kali ini" kata riser.

Kemudia riser mulai terbang menggunakan sayap apinya, dan tampak kedua tanganya di bentangkan ke samping, dari masing masing telapak tanganya muncul lingkaran sihir yang mulai mengeluarkan api membentuk bola api raksasa berdiameter 15 meter dengan suhu yang dapat yang cukup tuk melelehkan baja.

lalu riser mulai merubah bentik bola api di tangan kananya menjadi lebih lonjong dan berputar cepat.

"Rasakan ini **Killer Fire Ball " **Ucap Riser melemparkan teknik api di tangan kananya yang berputar sangat cepat.

Langris yang melihat teknik api tersebut tidak gentar sama sekali, langris kemudian merentangkan tangan kirinya ke arah teknik api tersebut lalu ia menyebutkan sebuah kata "Teleport" Lubang dimensipun terbuka dan menelan sihir api tersebut kedalamnya, tapi setelah satu serangan teratasi masih ada satu serangan lagi yang di lancarkan Riser yaitu bola api di tangan kirinya, yang saat ini meluncur dengan cepat kearah langris di bawah.

Tapi langris yang di serang sama sekali tidak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri, dan malah terlihat tangan kananya di lapisi aura mana transparan, lalu Langris menebaskan tanganya kearah bola api itu secara vertikal dan yang terjadi adalah bola api itu terbelah menjadi dua dan arahnyapun berubah bukan mengenai langris tapi melaju terus kecamping melewati langris yang berada di tengahnya. Tapi Riser menyeringai melihat apa yang dia rencanakan berhasil, kemudian Riser meremas tangan kirinya dan **BOOMM..**

Dan yang terjadi adalah bola api yng terbelah dua tadi seketika meledak. Ledakanya menjalar dari samping kiri dan kanan tubuh langris hingga menjadi ledakan api yang memakan tubuh Langris di dalamnya. Ledakan berlangsung selama 3 detik, dan terlihat saat ini pakaian luar langris banyak yang gosong, tapi tidak dengan pakaian dalamnya, disana terlihat pakaian lapis pertama yang digunakan langris adalah pakaian berbahan sutra sehingga membutuhkan waktu lama untuk terbakar. Tapi tetap saja panas dari ledakan api yang dibuat Riser berhasil memanggang 90% tubuhnya sehingga saat ini tampak kulit langris merah melepuh dan rambutnyapun sudah menipis akibat terbakar.

"hahaha hahaaha, rasakan itu, kau sudah lihatkan siapa yang lebih kuat di antara kita" ucap Riser bangga karna dia merasa telah mengalahkan lawanya.

"Langris-san, aku akan menyembuhkanmu" ucap mimosa, lalu keluar sulur-sulur tumbuhan yang mulai mengelilingi Langris dan mulai menyembuhkanya perlahan-lahan.

"ughh.., sialan kau Riser" ucap langris kasar, lalu langris mengarahkan tangan kananya ke arah Riser lalu mengucapkan nama jurusnya "**Teleport" **Seketika muncul portal sihir tepat di belakang riser di titik butanya, dan dari dalam portal tersebut muncul serangan api yang sebelumnya dilancarkan Riser untuk menyerang langris. Lalu **Booom... **suara ledakan keras diiringi efek radiasi panas dari ledakan tersebut yang menghantam langsung Riser.

Ledakan yang dihasilkan dari serangan barusan berlangsung selama 5 detik, Setelah ledakan berakhir Riser mulai jatuh dari posisi terbangnya. terlihat tubuh Riser yang sudah tidak utuh lagi dan banyak bagian tubuhnya yang hilang seperti wajah yang tinggal setengah tangan kanan hilang dan area punggung yang rusak parah.

Keadaan Riser saat ini menjadi tontonan yang mengerikan bagi para penonton, tapi di podium ada salah satu komandan yang malah tersenyum melihat keadan riser saat ini, dia adalah Ruval Phoenix komandan dari skuad phoenix langit.

"Sepertinya bocah nakal itu telah mendapat pelajaran akibat bersikap arogan dan meremehkan musuh yang terlihat lebih lemah darinya" ucap Ruval.

"Apa kau barusan mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Serafall dengan wajah sok polosnya.

"Tidak, tidak ada" jawab ruval singkat kemudian memandang kembali ke arah arena.

**KEMBALI KE PERTANDINGAN**

Riser perlahan-lahan mencoba untuk berdiri dari jatuhnya, luka di tubuhnya perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang dan bagian tubuh yang hilangpun sudah kembali tumbuh akibat regrenerasi super miliknya.

Tapi walaupun begitu tetap saja effek kelahan yang diderita Riser sangat besar akibat harus terus menerus meregrenerasi anggota tubuhnya sejak awal pertandingan akibat jurus pembelah dimensi milik langris yang begitu mudah memotong anggota tubuhnya.

"Ti-tidak ku sangka aku di buat sekarat oleh jurusku sendiri, kau adalah lawan terkuat yang pernah ku hadapi, dan sihir dimensimu juga sangat me-ngerikan " Ucap Riser tergagap-gagap, lalu kemudian.

**Brukk**

Suara tubuh Riser yang terjatuh menghantam lantai arena yang keras. Riser dinyatakan pingsan dan pemenang pertandingan dari Riser Vs langris dimenangkan oleh Langris.

Luka bakar yang di terima Langris yang sudah sembuh oleh kemampuan sihir medis milik Mimosa. Lalu langris berjalan ke arah bongkahan batu dan duduk memperhatikan pertarungan lainya tanpa berniat ikut campur membantu rekan satu grupnya.

**PERTARUNGAN YANG LAIN**

Sona Sitri Vs Xerx Lugner

Saat ini Sona sitri terduduk lemas dengan bongkahan Es tebal yang memenjarakan tubuhnya sampai batas leher. Dan Es es runcing siap di arahkan Lugner pada kepala Sona, bongkahan es terlihat dimana mana akibat hasil dari pertarungan mereka sebelumya.

"Bagaimana apa kau menyerah?" tanya Lugner pada sona sitri.

Sona yang menyadari keadanya saat ini yang tidak memungkinkan untuk membalas apalagi menangpun akhirnya harus pasrah dan menerima keadanya saat ini.

**Poor Sona**

"Baiklah aku menyerah!" ucap Sona pasrah.

Akhirnya pertarungan Sona Sitri Vs Xerx Lugner, dimenangkan oleh Xerx Lugner.

**PINDAH SCANE**

Rias Gremory Vs Nebra Silva

Pertarungan Rias Gremory vs Nebra Silva dimenangkan oleh Rias dengan cukup mudah tanpa ada pertarungan yang panas dan memakan banyak waktu.

Hal itu disebabkan karena jenis unsur sihir yang dimiliki Rias jauh lebih kuat dibanding Nebra, Power of Destruction Vs Magic Water, tentu sudah jelas dimenangkan oleh Power of destruction, kecuali jika kapasitas elemen air yang di gunakan lebih besar di banding power of destruction.

Misal sebuah bola Energi Power of Destruction dengan ukuran berdiameter 5 Meter di lontarkan pada glombang Tsunami setinggi 40 Meter bertekanan tinggi, maka sudah pasti akan di menangkan oleh pengguna elemen air. Karna air itu nanti akan melahap power of destruction dan akan menerjang terus kearah lawan.

**NEXT**

Pertarungan di grup pertama sudah berakhir, hasil peserta yang menang adalah: Langris Vaude, Xerx lugner, Rias Gremory, & Mimosa Vermillion (Mimosa Dinyatakan menang karena peranya cukup penting dalam membantu rekanya.) tapi walaupun begitu peserta yang kalah bukan berarti dinyatakan gagal dan tidak lolos! Karna sebenarnya pertarungan antar grup ini di laksanakan semata-mata hanya untuk mengetahui kemamampuan antar peserta saja.

"Baik, karna pertarungan Grup pertama sudah selesai maka akan di lanjut dengan pertarungan grup kedua, bagi grup yang mendapatkan urutan angka nomer 2 silahkan memasuki arena" Ucap MC.

"Giliranku ya, Rize-san ayo ini giliran kita" ucap naruto.

Naruto dan Rize memasuki arena, diikuti oleh peserta dari grup lain yang akan menjadi lawanya nanti.

Dan kini mereka antar grup saling berhadap hadapan. Grup naruto 2 orang dan grup lawan 4 orang.

"Silahkan memperkenalkan nama masing-masing" ucap MC

"Perkenalkan namaku Hyuuga Naruto" Ucap naruto memperkenalkan diri.

"Perkenalkan namaku Kamishiro Rize" Kali ini giliran Rize yang memperkenalkan diri.

Dan kini giliran Tim lawan,

"perkenalkenalkan namaku Sairaog Bael" ucap peserta lawan yang di ketahui bernama sairaog.

"perkenalkan namaku Issei Hyoudo"

"Namaku Vali, hanya Vali."

Semua yang di arena sudah memperkenalkan namanya. Dan kini MC kembali berbicara.

"Seperti pertarungan sebelumnya, karna kalian sudah memperkenalkan nama masing-masing, Maka saya nyatakan Pertarungan DIMULAI" ucap MC dengan nada penekanan di akhir kalimat.

Mereka yang di arena berjalan kebelakang dan mengaktifkan sihir masing-masing.

"Rize bisakah kau tunjukan sihirmu itu" kata naruto memerintah.

"Tentu, **Body Magic : Ghoul Evolution." **

Setelah Rize mengucapkan nama jurusnya penampilan Rize pun berubah, dari yang awalnya gadis manis, kini menjadi sangar dan menakutkan dengan dengan bola mata menghitam dan pupil mata memerah dengan urat urat di sekitarnya. juga empat kagune besar dan panjang berwarna merah darah yang keluar dari punggungnya.

"Wow penampilanmu sangat berbeda sekali!" ucap Naruto sedikit kagum.

"Kenapa kau kagum? Aku bahkan tidak suka dengan wujud ini, ini menyeramkan, karna wujud ini sejak kecil tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku" Ucap Rize Lirih walaupun tidak sesuai dengan wajahnya yang terlihat sangar.

"Haah sudahlah lebih baik kita segera bertarung, lagi pula lawan di depan kita tidak akan mau menunggumu selesai mengeluh" ucap naruto.

"Kau benar Hyuuga-san, lalu Mana yang akan kau pilih di antara ketiga lawan kita" Tanya Rize pada naruto.

"Aku akan melawan Vali dan Hyoodou, dan kau yang melawan sisanya oke" Ucap Naruto.

"Oke aku setuju, kalau begitu aku akan sairaog itu" kata Rize.

Lalu naruto dan Rize melesat ke arah lawan masing-masing, naruto membawa Vali dan issei untuk memisahkan diri dari pertarungan Rize dan Sairaog.

Naruto VS Vali & Issei

"Jadi kau memutuskan untuk melawan kami ya, apa kau yakin kau bisa menang" Ucap Vali.

"Kau tau! Aku tadi berharap yang akan menjadi lawanku adalah gadis berambut ungu tadi, agar aku bisa menggunakan jurus Dress break ku dan bisa melihat tubuh indahnya dan oppai cantiknya" Ucap Issei menggerutu pada naruto tapi wajahnya seketika berubah ketika mengucapkan hal berbau mesum.

"Kurasa tindakanku memisahkanmu dari Rize adalah hal yang tepat, dan aku paling tidak suka dengan orang sepertimu yang memandang kehormatan wanita hanya sebagai pelampiasan nafsu bejadmu itu, Dasar cabul" Ucap naruto sarkas pada Issei.

"Grrr, kau bilang apa tadi mata aneh" Kata issei marah.

PUK

"Tenanglah Issei, dia hanya mencoba memancing emosimu saja,walaupun aku sependapat denganya kalau kau ini memang cabul" ucap Vali.

"Grrr, sialan kau Vali, kenapa kau malah ikut ikutan dia, apa kau ingin ku hajar Haa" Ucap issei marah.

"Haahh aku tidak ada waktu untuk meladenimu saat ini issei, aku akan maju duluan, **Divine Dividing**"

Muncul sayap mekanik berwarna biru dari punggung Vali.

**Di Podium Kaisar sihir**

" Wah wah wah, tidak ku sangka akan ada peserta pemilik Secret Gear sekelas Longinus yang ikut mendaftar, Kurasa kerajaan ini sedang beruntung." Ucap Julius.

"Kau benar julius, kurasa kerajaan ku ini sedang beruntung, hahaha" kali ini yang berbicara adalah Raja Clover, Augustus Kira Clover.

.

.

Valipun melesat dengan cepat kearah naruto dengan kepalan tangan yang di lapisi aura Secret gear. Tapi Naruto yang Byakuganya sudah aktif dari tadi dapat dengan mudah menghindari pukulan yang di lancarkan oleh Vali dengan memiringkanya dan sedikit menggeser tubuhnya kesamping kiri dan kemudian naruto menangkap pergelangan tangan Vali lalu membantingnya ke tanah.

**Buumm..**

Kawah kecil tercipta akibat bantingan tersebut, dan kini mereka yang menyaksikan tau betapa kuatnya tenaga yang di miliki naruto untuk membanting vali barusan.

Tapi serangan itu tidak berhenti begitu saja, setelah membanting kemudian naruto menginjak Leher Vali lalu mengambil bedang yang ada di pinggangnya.

"akan ku akhiri dengan cepat pertarung ini Va-"

"**Dragon Shoot"**

**zwuiing Duaarr**

Belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataanya naruto tiba-tiba merasakan serangan yang menuju kearahnya, dan terpakasa harus menghindarinya dan melepaskan kuncianya pada Vali.

"Uhuk uhuk, terimakasih issei, mungkin aku tadi sudah tertusuk pedangnya" Ucap vali.

"Itu tidak masalah untuk saat ini, tapi ingat kau berhutang budi padaku" ucap issei yang kini tubuhnya ternyata sudah terbungkus armor Blance Breaker berjalan ke samping Vali.

"Suatu saat akan ku balas hutang budi itu padamu" Ucap Vali.

"Akan ku tunggu, dan sebaiknya kau gunakan juga Blance Breaker juga" Ucap issei.

"Untuk apa terburu-buru" Tanya Vali.

"Draig bilang padaku bahwa kemampuan orang ini berbahaya, dan kita setidaknya harus meningkatkan pertahan dan serangan kita! Lalu apakah Albion tidak mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Kata Issei.

"Dia tidak mengatakan apapun, Seperti biasa dia akan merajuk dan diam saja saat kita justru saling bekerja sama. Yang dia inginkan hanya pertarungan dengan Rivalnya bukanya kerjasama." Jawab Vali.

"Terserahlah yang penting cepat kau gunakan Blance Breaker mu, waktuku tidak banyak, saat ini untuk mempertahankan bentuk ini aku hanya bisa sampai 15 menit saja."

"**Blance Breaker Vanising Dragon**" Armor putih elegan membalut tubuh Vali, banyak yang kagum akan wujud dari Blance Breaker milik Vali yang begitu berkarisma dan elegan, tidak seperti Blance Breaker milik issei yang justru menggambarkan seorang pejuang gagah berani yang haus akan pertempuran yang malah terkesan menakutkan.

**Di tempat para komandan**

"Mereka berdua terlihat kuat ya kan" ucap Vangeance.

"kurasa ucapanmu benar. Tapi walau begitu akulah yang akan mendapatkan salah satunya dalam Skuad ku" Ucap Yami sambil merokok.

"kurasa kau terlalu percaya diri Yami-san" kata Vangeance sambil tersenyum.

"sudahlah perhatikan saja pertunjukan ini" kata Ruval.

**Di tempat para peserta lainya**

"Kyaaaaa Vali-kun sangat keren & mempesona" ucap seorang gadis berambut hitam.

"kyaaa hyuuga-kun juga keren, aku cinta padamu hyuuga-kun" kata salah satu peserta perempuan.

"aku juga cinta padamu hyuuga-kun"

"hyuuga-kun"

"hyuuga-kun"

"hyuuga-kun"

"hyuuga-kun"

**Kembali ke arena**

Mereka bertiga masih berhadap-hadapan, vali dan issei memandang Naruto intens dali balik armornya. Tubuh naruto saat ini di selimuti aura berwarna hijau Tosca dan rambut panjangnya yang berkibar-kibar indah. (bayangin aja aura super saiya Broly, oke).

Dilain tempat pertarungan antara Rize dan Sairaog masih terlihat imbang, Sairaog yang sudah menggunakan wujud Blance Breakernya Vs Rize yang saat ini dengan keenam kagunenya, yang dimana dua kagune tambahanya berbentuk seperti kelabang dengan ukuran yang cukup besar dan panjang. (Half kakuja kaneki cuman tanpa topeng).

Naruto Vs Issei dan Vali

"Rupanya kalian memutuskan menggunakan Blance Breaker untuk melawanku"

"Draig mengatakan padaku kalau kau itu cukup berbahaya dan aku takan meremehkanmu kali ini" kata issei yang suaranya sudah berubah seperti robot.

"Begitu ya! ini lucu sekali, dalam buku yang ku baca tentang 13 Longinus, seharusnya kaisar kadal Merah dan Kaisar kadal Putih itu saling bermusuhan satu sama lain, tapi yang kulihat sekarang adalah kalian saling bekerja sama! Apakah kalian para kadal surgawi sudah kehilangan harga diri kalian?" Ucap naruto mengejek mencoba untuk memancing emosi mereka berdua.

"Sialan kau Hyuuga Vali ayo kita serang dia"

"hm ayo"

Kedua bocah remaja pengguna armor blance breaker tersebut terbang rendah melaju menuju naruto dengan tangan yang sudah siap memberi pukulan, tapi naruto diam saja menunggu serangan itu mendekat.

TAP

Pukulan yang di lancarkan Issei & vali di tangkap begitu saja oleh naruto, walaupun harus terdorong sampai 1 meter akibat kuatnya hantaman mereka berdua.

" serangan seperti ini masihlah belum cukup untuk melukaiku" ucap naruto datar.

Kemudian naruto terbang keatas sambil membawa vali dan issei ditanganya. Lalu naruto dalam terbangnya berputar cepat dan membanting Vali ke tanah dengan keras dari angkasa, **Boooomm **kawah sedalam 1 meter tercipta dengan luas retakan 3 meter, lalu setelah itu disusul issei yang di lemparkan lebih keras kearah Vali,** Doomm **kawah lebih dalam kembali tercipata akibat hantaman tubuh issei yang menghantam Vali.

Penonton yang terdiri dari para satria sihir dan peserta hanya bisa melongo. Mereka tidak menyangka dua remaja yang menjadi inang dari dua Naga Surgawi di pecundangi begitu saja.

Issei & Vali mulai bangkit dari acara jatuhnya, terlihat Armor mereka tidak mengalami retakan apa-apa meskipun tadi sudah di banting begitu keras.

"Walaupun sudah Ku banting dengan keras ternyata armor kalian kuat juga ya" ucap naruto pada mereka berdua.

"serangan sekecil itu tidak akan mampu menggores armor kami sedikitpun" Ucap Vali.

"armor kami bahkan lebih keras dari baja, jadi mustahil bagimu untuk melukai kami saat kami menggunakan armor ini" ucap issei menambahkan.

"Mari kita tunjukan bagaimana kekuatan naga surgawi issei"

**Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost | Divide Divide Divide Divide **

Suara secret gear mereka berdua menggema di arena.

Issei yang telah menggandakan kekatanya lima kali lipat dan Vali yang membagi kekuatan sihir naruto sebanya empat kali lipat.

"Ughh apa yang terjadi, kenapa mana ku berkurang drastis" ucap naruto heran karna mana miliknya seperti terbagi-bagi, tapi walau begitu naruto masih tetap bisa mengontrol kondisi terbangnya. Karna naruto saat ini sedang menggunakan gerbang Cakranya sehingga tidak terlalu saat Mana miliknya dibagi tadi.

"Apa kau heran kenapa mana milikmu berkurang begitu saja" Kata Vali dalam suara Robotnya.

"Katakan?" tanya naruto.

"kemampuan dari Secret gear ku adalah membagi kekuatan dari korban yang bagian tubuhnya telah ku sentuh sebelumnya, dan kau malah menangkap pukulanku bukanya menghindarinya"

"Jadi begitu ya kemampuan Divine Dividing! Tapi apakah Divine Dividing mampu di gunakan untuk membagi Chakra?" kata naruto dengan kalimat sedikit mengejek.

"Chakra? Semua orang pun tau chakra itu lemah dan itu tidak akan berguna di hadapan sihir, kalaupun kau punya itu hanya akan sia-sia saja." kata Vali membalas ejekan naruto sebelumya.

"Kalau begitu kita apakah ucapanmu itu benar, Vali-san" dalam terbangnya naruto mulai merapal segel tangan lalu kemudian membusungkan dadanya "**Katon Ryuuka no jutsu" **

**Grooorr **naga api colosal sepanjang 60 Meter dengan lebar 3 Meter tercipta dari semburan Api yang Naruto keluarkan dengan teriakan yang menggelegar.

"A-apa itu? Bagaimana mungkin itu chakra" kata Vali dan issei di bawah tengah memandang syok pada naga api raksasa yang meluncur kearahnya dengan cepat.

"Vali cepat bagi api itu" ucap issei panik melihat serangan yang mengarah ke arahnya.

"**Divide Divide Divide**,Sial kenapa tidak bisa, Issei menghindar" ucap Vali panik.

**Duaaarr **suara ledakan naga api raksasa menghantam tanah Issei dan Vali berhasil menghindar dengan terbang ke atas, tanpa mereka sadari naruto sudah berada 5 meter tepat di atas mereka.

"Belum selesai, **Raiton : Crazy Storm**" Setelah menyebutkan nama jurusnya masing 2x dari kedua tangan Naruto keluar ratusan Laser petir yang melaju sangat cepat menyerang Vali & Issei sampai membuat tubuh mereka jatuh ke tanah dengan ratusan Laser Listrik bertegangan 5000 Volt menghujami mereka terus menerus.

"Arghhkk Arghhkk" suara vali dan issei tersengat listrik 5000 Volt.

**Di podium** **komandan dan kaisar**

"Siapa sebenarnya bocah hyuuga itu, energi yang dia gunakan terasa seperti bukan Mana tapi lebih mirip Chakra, walaupun mirip tetap saja terasa berbeda" Ucap Ruval.

"kau benar energinya aneh" Kata serafall menimpali.

"Senjutsu" jawab Ajuka.

"Senjutsu apa maksudmu" Tanya para komandan lainya pada ajuka.

"Senjutsu adalah energi murni dari alam yang terdiri dari unsur Ying dan Yang dalam jumlah yang besar dan saling terpadu, sebelumya aku pernah mencoba mempelajari senjutsu, tapi pada akhirnya gagal juga! Dan anak itu kurasa bisa disebut Master senjutsu! Dengan levelnya saat ini kurasa dia tidak pantas jika hanya mendapat posisi kesatria sihir biasa." kata Ajuka menjawab pertanyaaan komandan yang lainya.

"Kau benar ajuka, bisa dibilang tingkatan kekuatanya bisa di setarakan dengan kita" kali ini Sirzech ikut menimpali.

"Yang pertama Longinus dan yang kedua Senjutsu Master! Sepertinya kata Beruntung saja tidak cukup untuk menggambarkan kondisi Clover saat ini" ucap Julius.

"huhuhu kau memang benar julius" kali ini Raja Augustus yang berbicara.

**Tempat peserta lainya menunggu dan menonton**

"kyaaa Hyuuga-kun memang hebat"

Seperti itulah reaksi para gadis yang terpesona oleh kharisma Naruto.

Ditempat yang cukup jauh dari pertarunga terlihat seorang menggunakan pakaian serba hitam dengan mata yang berbeda warna melihat pertarungan naruto.

"Bukankah dia keponakan Menma? Sebenarnya apa yang dia rencanakan sehingga dia jauh-jauh datang kesini" ucap sosok mysterius tersebut.

**Kembli ke arena**

Dibawah sana tampak Vali dan Issei tergeletak mengenaskan pakaian yang mereka kenakan sudah gosong dan robek sana sini juga armor yang sebelumnya mereka kenakan sudah hilang tanpa sisa, tapi walaupun begitu mereka berdua masih sadar walaupun hanya bisa meringis kesakitan.

Naruto perlahan turun mendekati Vali dan issei yang tergeletak tak berdaya dengan tubuh yang serasa kesemutan dan mati rasa.

"Perbedaan kekuatan di antara kita saat ini masih terlalu jauh, walaupun kita berada diusia yang sama tetapi level yang kita miliki berbeda." Ucap Naruto datar pada mereka berdua.

"Eghhh,ha.. ha.. ha.. k-kami hanya lengah, b-bukan berarti level yang kau miliki l-lebih tinggi dari kami" kata issei

**PENYAKIT TBC**


End file.
